Black Magic
by silverwingedangel94
Summary: Set between TLO and TLH, the camp is threatened by magical society. They have 7 days to prepare for the attack, with lots of complications!First story. Rated T cos I don't know what else to rate it.
1. I am saved by a 12 year old

**Hi this my first story sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I do own Ebony and the Sorceress at the start.**

**Chapter 1! I am saved by a 12 year old – Percy POV**

Tap, tap, tap. The sorceress walked across the cold, marble floor, her heels tapping on the stone. Her long, black hair fell down her back towards the full skirt of her dress, a dress that seemed to be made of pure shadow, rippling and showing you sinister shapes. Tap, tap. She walked towards a man dressed in the finest blue robes. He sat on a gold throne. "Well?" he said. " Did you station the spy?"" I did." The sorceress smiled and reached out a hand, bedecked in golden rings. " Soon, my lord, Camp Half- Blood shall be ashes. The gods will all fall, except for that one great one. The only great one. And magic shall rule the world!" Smiling, she turned her head. Her eyes were mesmerising. Full of… Black magic.

I woke up with a jolt. I had to tell Chiron! I hurriedly got dressed and ran to the big house, surprised to find Annabeth there already. I must have looked flustered, because Chiron looked startled and concerned. "Percy?" he asked. " What's wrong?' Annabeth was staring at the ground. I couldn't see her eyes. "Well.." he panted. "Yes Percy?" Chiron stared at him. Annabeth still looked down. "I had a dream. Some sorceress and fat king are planning on attacking Camp Half-Blood, then the gods, except for one, and, and, and-"

"Calm down! Now tell me again. Slowly." Chiron sighed. I took a deep breath and started again. Slowly." We need a quest." I said. "No." Chiron said. Annabeth looked up, surprised. " This threat faces all of us. We must face it together." Chiron's face was set. " Annabeth, go get Lou – Ellen and Ebony. Tell them they are needed here." Annabeth nodded and ran off. I chased after her.

When we got to the Hecate cabin, I was crushed. The world was about to end again and my girlfriend gave me no support what so ever. I was in more than a bad mood. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Ebony. Ebony Black was a short, twelve year old girl. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes and always had a silver locket around her neck. The locket allowed her to shape shift and stay in that form for two hours. More than handy, huh? She always wore faded blue jeans and grey, black, white or blue t-shirts. She had that dizzying beauty of all Hecate children. "Yes?" she said. She grinned. Ebony loved Annabeth. " You and Lou- Ellen have to go to the big house. Now." Annabeth ran off and Ebony frowned. "What's up with her?" "I dunno. Probably what you're about to find out." I said, and ran off. Ebony called Lou Ellen and ran after me.

Lets get one more thing straight. Ebony is the best person at magic in camp, but Lou Ellen is older and was here first. She went on one quest with Nico a month ago, so could challenge Lou Ellen, but she's way to nice. Got it? Cool. Now back to the story.

Yeah, so we were running. Then, I heard a noise. I looked behind me, and some creature I had never seen before leapt on me. It was made out shifting mist, and the shape of a bird. Even if it wasn't solid, boy, its claws were sharp.

It ripped at me, until an arrow hit its neck. Then it squawked and flew away.

I sat up. I only had minor scratches. I felt like I had been warned. Then Ebony ran over. " Are you okay?" she asked. " I'm fine." I replied. " Who shot that arrow?"" I did." She helped me up. " Now come on. We have a lot to tell Chiron"

My head buzzed. Where had Ebony learned to shoot that well? What was that thing? Who had summoned it? So many questions. I thought I might pass out.

When we got to the Big House, every counsellor was already there. They all looked at me. They wanted me to tell them my story. So I told them. Ebony butted in near the end, telling them what the mist bird was. " It was a σηαδοω βιρδ, shadow bird. A powerful sorceress can create animals out of shadow and mist. A mist bird, μιστ βιρδ , is from white magic. A shadow bird is from black magic." I nodded. That made sense. A guy raised his hand. "Yeah?" she addressed him. " Since when can you shoot?" he asked. Ebony's face hardened." Since now." She told him. " Any good questions?" No one had any. We all left.

I walked to my cabin. We had no game plan. We had no preparation. How were we meant to fight? We needed a quest! Chiron was being stupid. " Stupid." I muttered to myself. " Indeed." A voice said. I jumped and looked up. A black bird sat on my windowsill. I drew riptide. The bird laughed. " You can't kill me. Alas, I am a shadow bird. We can only be wounded by strong magic. Just listen, my dear foolish hero. Join our force. Watch the world rise, fresh and new. You could be immortal. Have all the worlds' riches. Be worshipped like a god. " " I'll never betray my friends. Or my camp!" I said. " Are they really your friends though, my dear? A girlfriend who snobs you, a cousin who dumped her burden on your shoulders, another who swore to kill you! And now a friend who is keeping secrets. Open your eyes. The current age is dirty and old. It is time to start anew. We could make you happy." " I'm happy here." I said flatly." Very well. When your camp burns in 7 days, don't say I didn't offer. It is such a shame that you must die." The shadow bird flew off.

I sat down. My head spun. I would tell Chiron. But not yet.

I needed to think.

**K, so that's the first chapter up! So now all you have to do is review.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated, flames are not!**

**So now…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. panic and mean girls

**Hi, here is chapter 2! What sucks is that since I'm new, I can't upload till tomorrow! It sucks. Any ways- all I own is Ebony, Kim and shadow birds.**

Chapter 2- Panic and mean girls – Percy POV

After word spread about the 7-day deadline, panic and chaos followed. Everyone was hiding in his or her cabin. Crazy, right? Maybe not so much. You will die in seven days? Pretty spooky. What kind of bird said that?

" I don't know. Its all pretty crazy." I turned around. Ebony stood behind me. "How…" " I've been practicing telepathy. You have pretty strong thoughts." She grinned. I was confused. "Okayyyy…" I edged away. ' Whatever." She laughed. "Percy. These guys play a tough game. But it's always okay in the end." " But it's not okay." I said. " That's why it's not the end. Remember? It's always okay in the end." She smiled. I felt better. It was okay, right? Right. Everything was just fine. Fin-Hang on. Ebony? Is Ebony in my mind? Working magic? Boot it, witchy! I jolted back to life, and so did Ebony. "What was that for?" I shouted. She shrugged. " You're the best. You need to calm down. But it was all true!" " Whatever." I stalked away, black cat style. Black cat? Aw, c'mon. Ebony left traces in my mind! I broke into a run. I ran to the beach.

By the sea, it was easy to calm down. The pounding waves soothed me. The sand rubbed my feet. Every thing seemed peaceful until a loud voice broke the calm. "Oy." Drew walked towards me. " What do I hear about the world ending?" she pursed her pink lips. Ew. Lipstick. " Nothing. Just the camp."

"Oh." Drew blew on her nails. The stink nearly overwhelmed me. Nail . "What's with the face, hon?" her voice was loaded with sugar.

"Uuuuhhhh" I groaned. Drew was giving me a headache. A super whopper sized headache. " What do you want Drew?" I sighed. " What I want to know? It's nothing. Just the small matter of payment.""Payment? What are you talking about?" I snapped. I felt so sick, I thought I would spew. Stupid Drew.

"For shooting that monster!" she said." Duh!" "No!" I yelled. " What is wrong with you? Ebony shot that bird! You couldn't shoot to save your life!" I lay back on the sand. " Go away, Drew." " Fine!" she snapped." But you have a lot to learn! Of course I can shoot! Think about it." She ran off across the sand.

I must have fallen asleep or something because some one shook me awake. I was still on the beach. Grover stood above me along with Annabeth and some girl. " You awake?" he asked. "Yeah." I sat up. "Who are you?" I pointed at the girl. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. " Kim Evans." She said. "Daughter of Hecate." "Oh." I lay back down. I was starving. Snap, what was the time? I checked my watch. Oh, gods. " How long was I out?" I asked. " 6 hours." Grover replied. "Oh." I got up. "Did I miss anything?" "Not really." "Good" I looked at Kim. Then I looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth?" I said softly.

"What?" she didn't look up. "What's wrong?" Now she looked up. "Don't ask stupid questions." She said, and ran off. I was about to chase her but Grover grabbed me. " Don't." he said. ' I overheard Chiron talking to her. Her dad was kidnapped." "Oh." I felt guilty. Poor Annabeth. "Oh. I need to talk to Ebony then." I looked at Kim. " Do you know where she is?" Kim nodded. " Follow me." She ran off, and I followed.

Ebony was at the canoe lake. She sat in a boat with a note pad, and sparks flying around her. She heard us and turned around. Suddenly a bird fell in the water and Ebony's boat tipped. She held the notepad and pen above her head and walked to shore. "Hey." She said. "What's up?" She acted casual.

"What are you writing?" I asked suspiciously. " That's my business." She replied tartly." Oh hey Kim." She said enthusiasticly."How's Lou Ellen?"

"Not bad. The same." Kim frowned. I figured Lou Ellen was sick. " Not worse. The poison does not seem to be progressing." So she was poisoned. Alright." Isn't that good?" I asked. " Of course!" Kim smiled. "Okay, great. Why are you here?" Ebony asked. " No reason. Just you have all the answers." I grinned.

" I can't have the answers without the questions." She said. " Okey-dokey." I feigned cheerfulness." Off I go!" I started to walk away. " Wait!" she called. I turned around." Yeah?" " Did you hear about Annabeth's dad?" she asked. "Yeah. It's really sad." "Yeah." Ebony looked fidgety. "One more thing." She said." There's a spy in camp." Then Ebony dived in the water.

She didn't resurface.

Way for a dramatic exit.

Look, so I've been through worse. But I felt weak and drained. Physically and emotionally exhausted. I was on the edge of a mental break through and I had no idea why this hurt so badly. I was pretty tough.

And now people were gradually emerging. Everyone just walked around aimlessly. It was like we had no purpose. But we had one, and I was determined to make that clear. We were Camp half Blood. We would not fail.

And so my checklist:

Save Annabeth's kidnapped father

Uncover secret spy

Prepare attack force

Defend camp from evil witches

Save the world _again_

All in a weeks work.

**Okey-dokey! This is my second chapter in one day, sorry if its short. R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**IT'S NOT HARD!**

**Constructive criticism appreciated DON'T FLAME AND MAKE ME SAD!**


	3. Romeo and no Juliet

**Hey I have been having a stressful week so this might not be good. I will have a lot of free time next week so there will be more updates! But I might hold back if I don't get reviews.**

**There is this man in America named Rick Riordan….. he owns PJO! I am not that man. I am a girl. All I own is Ebony, Kim, and anyone else I forget.**

Chapter 3-Romeo and no Juliet

Everyone was busy. Hepheastus cabin worked hard at weapons. Athena cabin made battle strategies and Nico was practicing summoning skeletons.

I was sword training when Drew stalked like a black cat (I hate you Ebony) up to me. "Thought about it yet?" she smirked. " No. I'm not going to." I slashed at the dummy with Riptide. "Are you sure?" she smirked again. Uh. I stabbed the dummy in the gut. " I'm sure, Drew. Now, shouldn't you be practicing charmspeak or something?" I cut off one of the dummy's arms. " Oh, I don't need to." Drew fingered one of her necklaces. " I've got every thing I need right here." She grinned and stalke- walked away. I stared after her, absentmindedly swinging my blade. When I looked down, the dummy was nothing more than a pile of straw.

The rest of the day was normal. Drew's smug behaviour faded off my mind.

I just trained. Trained and trained and trained. The camp worked hard. I was proud. I was sure we were ready.

But there was just one thing. Annabeth. Kim had surprisingly fished up some information about her dad. Apparently _magic forces_ had kidnapped him_._ Wow! (note the sarcasm) Thanks for telling us what we already knew Kim! Anyhow, I figure that they won't kill him until they get Annabeth. Why do they want Annabeth? Who ever knows? But that's my theory.

So after I trained in the hot sun, I went to see my secretive friend, Ebony, who told me she was busy. Annabeth was a zombie. This world sucks.

Maybe I'm negative, maybe I'm bitter, but I'm not the only one! The whole camp is. Boy, I wonder why.

And this spy is really good at hiding. So many things are going wrong. Twelve shadow bird attacks in one day! Apollo kids lose their voice! Lou Ellen poisoned! Annabeth's dad gone! _Twelve shadow bird attacks in one day!_ We really need to catch them.

Ebony and I were like unofficial leaders of our defence force. I spent a lot of time with her. I noticed how she was becoming more distant. But I shoved it aside and we kept working. The Athena cabin gave us their strategies and we picked the best ones. With Ebony's knowledge of magic and my experience, we were the best people for the job.

Yeah. So when I went to my cabin that night, it was like I was being followed.

Nothing was there though. Pretty strange. I had a restless sleep, full of dreams about magic and shadow birds. And couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, even in sleep.

When I woke up, I hurriedly got dressed and went straight where? That's right. The Hecate cabin. I rapped on the door. Kim opened it. Suddenly, the air seemed to freeze. I slowly turned around just as an arrow sped towards me.

It hit me in the neck and I passed out.

I woke up in a soft bed. I stared at the white roof. Where was I? I touched my neck. There was a small scab there. Oh, that's right. I must be in the infirmary.

"Kim!" Ebony's voice shouted. " Is he awake?" Kim's face loomed above me. "Yeah." She said. " He's kind of in a trance." She was right. I was. For I had just realised the true beauty of Kim. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled. I sat up and reached towards her face. Kim jerked back. I reached. She jerked. " Ebony!" she called. Such a lovely voice! " Percy's gone crazy." ' In love." I sighed. I was Romeo. She was Juliet. "Ebony!" she called frantically. Ebony ran over and looked at my eyes. "Oh!" she gasped." Love arrow!" " I winked at Kim. Kim looked frightened. " First person they see they fall in love with." Ebony whispered. "Me?" she asked. " Baaad news." " Uh huh." Drew walked in. " Hey Percy." I clutched Kim. " You'll never break us apart!" I yelled. She walked backwards. I got out of bed. She walked backwards. " Yikes." Kim whispered. Drew smiled and I got the sudden urge to give her flowers. I paused, confused. Shouldn't I give Kim flowers? Right. I ran outside to pick flowers. My gut wrenched suddenly and I spun around. Kim was glaring at me. But it was something more. Her gaze sent shivers through me. When she saw me she turned away. Forgetting about flowers, I walked back inside.

" Drew. Why are you here?" Ebony's face was as cold as ice. Spooky. ' Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see what's up." Drew gestured at me. " Saw him fall." Ebony was fuming. " What is up, Drew, is the sky and Olympus. Now, scattaddadda." Ebony closed her eyes. Mist was everywhere. Kim looked great in the mist. Drew pouted. " I just wanted to see how Percy is." She said.

" Meanie." "Okay, Drew. What is up is that Percy has been shot with a **LOVE ARROW FROM THE APHRODITE CABIN!** NOW GO AWAY!" Ebony shouted. Kim added in " And now he's in love with me." I winked again. She frowned at me. I was crushed.

Ebony and Drew left, and Kim followed. I grabbed her hand and went down on one knee. " Kim. I know we just met, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. You are-" I was cut off by Kim. " Percy. You've been drugged. It should wear off in 2 days. You. Love. Annabeth. End of story." She tried to walk off. I clung to her. " But you're my Juliet!" " No Percy! " She tugged free and ran off.

I was so sad. It was a tragic love story. Romeo and no Juliet.

Ebony came and took me to her cabin. I only went because Kim was there. I would not give up! Ebony marched me in and plonked me in a chair. The only others in there were Kim, a boy named Kris and his twin, Josh. Ebony whirled around and snapped at Kris. " What are you looking at?" Kris cowered behind his brother. Josh cleared his throat and spoke. " Look, Ebony, if we can help… well, I mean, hypothetically, you might not be thinking straight because, like, you might be, like, angry? And, well, hypothetically, maybe, you should, you know, take a break? Like, this is all hypothetically." Josh pulled Kris in front of him and Kris whimpered and tried to go back. Ebony took some water off a bench and popped a white pill in it. Then she drank it. By now my attention was on Kim. She looked… passionately angry. Wow. I was gazing at her when Ebony spoke. " If you, hypothetically, wanted to help, then maybe you could give Annabeth a message. Tell her that Percy has been shot with a love arrow. Tell her she might not want to go down. And tell her quick!" Ebony shooed them off and they scattered. Kim stared at Ebony. " Hey Eb." She had a beautiful voice. " Yeah, Kim" Ebony sighed. " Can I help?" Kim asked. Ebony nodded. " Search the Aphrodite cabin. I have a theory,,,,?" Ebony looked as if she was deciding how much to tell Kim. I, myself, would tell her anything. But does anyone care? " What is it?" Kim leaned forward. Curiosity shone in her eyes as well as … greed? No. I must be wrong. Ebony frowned and said" No. Just go Kim." With the authority that Ebony commanded, it was easy to forget she was only twelve. Kim's scowl deepened but she reluctantly ran out the door. I got up to follow her but Ebony pushed me down. Kris and Josh walked back in. " Annabeth said that she didn't really think that was a good idea and do you know about the antidote?" Kris said. Ebony thought things over and replied. " Tell Annabeth that I do know about it and he will be fixed ASAP." Josh rolled his eyes and ran out, Kris on his heels. Ebony sighed. I was really sad. I missed Kim. I looked at Ebony and she smiled at me and opened the locket on her neck. The air shimmered and when I looked again, Ebony was gone. In her place stood a tall girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Annabeth. She reached out to me. " Percy" she whispered. ' Don't you remember me? Don't you realise you've been drugged? " My mind started to spin. I didn't know why I didn't do something. A strong sense pushed my mind back. I struggled to break free of the spell that held me but it just gripped me tighter. Thoughts of Kim over powered me, and all I had resisting stopped. I slumped down. Annabeth sighed and opened a silver locket on her neck. Once again, the air shimmered. Ebony stood where she was before. She looked at me and sighed, ' Worth a try. " She turned around and I got up and left. I had a plan figured out. Ii f Kim wouldn't realise we belonged together; I would have to make her. The first step? Well, I hated to have to sink down to this, but stalking.

There. I was talking to my friend while doing this. I also noticed I had 33 hits and no reviews! Okay, there's one. But I made that to encourage people to review. Yeah, sort of pathetic. But honestly, it would make my day if some one reviewed. All you have to do is type a few words. For goodness sake, tell me anything! You could tell me:

**Your favourite food.**

**Your favourite book. **

**What you had for breakfast.**

**Whether or not you have Bieber Fever.**

**I don't care! Just review! Please!**


	4. Mission Kim Possible

**Hullo all. I have two announcements! First…**

**I am doing advertising! If you pm me I will read your story when I have time and tell people about it. I will not say it is bad but if it is not that great I will not lie. Plus I will review! The price (ha ha, you thought it was free) is that you have to update as soon as you can. Tell me if you can or can't. If you can't for ANY reason, tell me your reason/reasons and maybe we can organise something. Yay! I will put in what it is about, my summary of it, and the genre, along with the title and author. I will not advertise if you put it in a review. Oh and I must like the book series or have read it **

**And I am writing another story. It is about Percy and Annabeth when they are old. Sorry for not updating, I was on holidays.**

**Thankyou to my first reviewer, IamAnnabeth. That made my day.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and never will… tears.**

**Chapter 4- Mission Kim-Possible – Percy POV**

I blew on my hands. I was all shook up. There was no time for black paint or commando clothes. All I had was my brain and I.

Okay, scratch that. All I had was I.

I cracked my knuckles, cracked my neck. I stuck to the wall and followed Kim, all the while humming Mission Impossible. Ha. More like Mission Kim-Possible.

Kim glided ahead, uneasily looking around. She didn't see me. When she went to her cabin I would jump out with a rose in my teeth. Then I would take it out and kiss her fair hand. It was an amazing plan.

Kim slipped into the Aphrodite cabin. I got close enough so that I could hear her. She was muttering about how Ebony was a bossy little girl. I totally agreed. Virtual hi-five, Kim.

Kim went through the draws. She pocketed a few little vials. Going through Drew's stuff, she pulled out a little cluster of wooden arrows and a huge jar of strawberry lip balm. She put them both in her bag and walked out.

I shadowed her the whole way. She didn't see me. When she walked into her cabin, I searched for a rose bush. There was one by the window. As I chose the perfect rose, I heard Ebony and Kim talking. " Look." Ebony said. " Wooden arrows and some sort of … well, lip balm, but watch!" The Hecate cabin had these disposable clay people. Ebony grabbed one, dipped an arrow in the lip balm and stuck it into a person. It started reaching towards Ebony's face before crumbled into dust. " See? Love arrow. " Ebony snapped the arrow in half. Kim frowned. She turned towards the window and I ducked down. She waved her hand and the red rose I had picked soared out of my hand and into hers. Ebony gaped. " Telekinesis?" She gasped. Kim nodded. " You're a telepathic! Why are you shocked?" Ebony frowned. " Only a little bit." Kim grinned. : Practice makes perfect." Then her lip turned up. " Percy!" she growled. " Come here."

I tiptoed in. Ebony told me to sit down. I complied. Ebony told me to give her my hand. I complied. Ebony told me to hand her the pink vial on the desk. I asked why. Ebony said, " We are going to cure you. Now I know how the arrow works, I can fix you!" " I don't need curing!" I shouted. " I have never felt better!" Ebony frowned at me. Kim flicked her hand and a rope tied me down. Ebony stared at her. " Aren't you tired?' she asked. " Why?" Kim replied, puzzled. " That much magic… summoning a rope and controlling it! You must be exhausted!" Kim frowned. Ebony took out a pair of scissors and freed me.

She took a vial carved with love hearts with purple liquid inside. She poured it into a bowl. The she took the lip balm and spooned a huge clump in the bowl. Ebony poured the contents of a blue bottle in the bowl and stirred. She lay on her bed, exhausted. " Kim." She yawned. " You know what to do." Ebony rolled over and fell asleep. Kim poured it into a glass. A tall, tall glass. It glowed. She put a crazy straw in it and came over. " Here." She said. " It will make you…. Look better." Kim winced. I took the glass. I trusted Kim.

I sculled down the drink. It tasted- strange. A thousand things happening at once. Kim's face swam in and out of my vision. I tasted strawberry.

Everything disappeared. Replaced by a swirling white. Disorientating. A glowing pink force came into view. It pulsed for a second before rushing forward, straight towards me. Before it hit me a flash of blue sent it bouncing backwards. It came again, weaker. The same thing happened. It happened again and again, until the pink force dissolved. The blue force hung about in the middle. Waiting.

Then, a purple mist floated by. It twisted towards me, mesmerising. The blue force wrapped around it and it squirmed, screaming. It pulled for me but the blue force held it. They grappled, the blue force pulling at the mist. The purple mist was stretched and pulled at. It flipped inside out, wailing. The blue force, er, went inside it, and they combined.

In their place was a pulsing blackish blue _thing_, with veins of red flowing through it. The _thing_ rushed at me. I screamed as it wrapped around me. It seeped in my mouth, my ears, and my eyes. It pummelled inside me, and I cried out in agony. It washed through me like a wave, showing me Kim, letting me feel utter hatred. It tore memories out of my hands like photos, causing utter destruction. I pushed and kicked against it and screamed for help. Kim was everywhere! How I hated her, this was her fault. My pain, this destruction.

I yelled out in anger, and my world went black.

**Sorry it is short. Please review. You can just say Good or Okay or Needs Work or Bad. Just review! 49 hits in 2 days and not one of them reviewed!**


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

UPDATE NOTICE 

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL: **_I get 2 more reviews._

BECAUSE: _I write better with feedback and it makes me incredibly happy!_

ALSO: _Thankyou to my one reviewer. That made my day and I wish more people were like you. And I am writing chapter 5 but when I finish will not update until I get more reviews! You can just type one word, I don't care!_

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: _Just PM me or review._

Remember to: _review!_


End file.
